The present invention relates to a computer monitor screen. More particularly, the present invention relates to a computer monitor screen which has a connection seat and a pair of hanging mounts engaging with the connection seat.
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional computer monitor screen 100 has a screen lens 11, a frame 12 enclosing the screen lens 11, a connection plate 13 disposed on the frame 12, and a positioning plate 14 connected to the connection plate 13. The positioning plate 14 is adhered on a computer monitor (not shown in the figure). Some dust will be adsorbed on the screen lens 11 after a long period of usage. The positioning plate 14 should be detached from the computer monitor in order to clean the screen lens 11. Once the positioning plate 14 is detached from the computer monitor, it is difficult to adhere the positioning plate 14 on the computer monitor stably because a residual adhesive remains on the computer monitor while the positioning plate 14 is detached from the computer monitor. Furthermore, the frame 12 is very heavy so that the conventional computer monitor screen 100 is adapted to a liquid crystal display. Since the positioning plate 14 supports the connection plate 13 directly but the positioning plate 14 does not support the frame 12 directly, the frame 12 and the screen lens 11 will shake easily.